All the Colors of my Heart
by LoveIsInTheAirContest
Summary: On a long red-eye flight, Bella meets Edward, a man who she thinks could possibly be her dream man. Is a nine-hour flight enough time to really get to know him? Is it attraction or lust that's fueling their feelings? Only their hearts know. A/H. M .


Love Is In the Air O/S Contest

Title: All the Colors of my Heart

Rating & Any Needed Warning: M for language and citrus.

Word Count: 8,498

Pairing: Bella & Edward A/H

Summary: On a long red-eye flight, Bella meets Edward, a man who she thinks could possibly be her dream man. Is a nine-hour flight enough time to really get to know him? Is it attraction or lust that's fueling their feelings? Only their hearts know. A/H. M+.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I own the words that are placed in this particular order in this o/s and also add them into an all-human world.

**All the Colors of my Heart**

**Bella **

_Where the fuck is my other shoe? _

I'm late.

I took an afternoon nap before I had to get to the airport for my evening red-eye flight. It was only supposed to be a quick thirty-minute power nap, but I slept for one full hour. This nap resulted in an erotic dream that was an amazing, sexy, detailed and perfect dream, featuring the man I desperately wished to discover in life. We had sex on the deck of a modern looking houseboat then continued moving into all of the glorious rooms to break in each with hot, sweaty and passionate love making. It was as if we were marking our territory with our bodies, using each other to say, _this is forever and you are all mine._

I could feel the sun's warmth on my body and see the crystal clear blue water in which the boat was sitting. The calm ripple of the water glistened in the bright sunlight, reflecting the water images onto the deck of the boat and onto the windows. We were there for our honeymoon and with the emotions I was feeling, it felt like it. There was passionate and meaningful sex between us and I felt love and euphoria. I felt a connection to Mr. Dream Guy that I longed to have in the real world. We were like king and queen chess pieces or music and lyrics; things that go together.

The problem is that even with all the incredible details, I couldn't tell you what the man looked like. I know he had amazingly big hands that did astounding things to me, not to mention that he was hitting all the pleasure spots and points with his quite substantial dick. I was incredibly attracted to him, like a moth to a light, but it was a vacant feeling because there was no face or true person to match the pleasure. It was divine and orgasmic, and unfortunately just a vibrant dream.

_Damn, add this one to the fantasy list, it was beyond extraordinarily hot._

I haven't had sex in over a year, and my mind and body are calling out for it, even in my dreams. _I wonder if they have houseboats in Italy._ When I was looking through all the websites and literature about the sightseeing of Italy, it must have been a detail my subconscious picked up on. Too bad I'm running late or I'd Google that bitch. It's permanently etched in my mind.

When my dog licked my toes, I thought dream guy might have had a foot fetish… and I actually liked it. My giggle woke me up and made me realize that the guy was only a figment of my horny and creative imagination. There was a sad undertone at this realization, because it wasn't true.

It also made me realize that my alarm had failed to wake me; somehow it'd been set to a.m. instead of p.m.

_Fuck._

I've just gotten out of the shower and I need to be at the airport in thirty minutes. I was so turned on by the dream that I had to take care of business before leaving and got a little carried away while in the water. _Thank you, removable shower heads._ My long, brown hair is still wet, having just towel dried it. I'm going to have to let it air dry. _Shit._ I look into the mirror applying a little foundation, blush on my cheeks, and adding mascara, keeping it simple in just about five minutes.

I'm feeling sexy, so I put on my _Victoria's Secret_ see-through black, lacy bra and matching panty set. Sexy undergarments are always a guaranteed confidence builder. Even if no one sees them, you'll know they're there. I run to my closet in just my lingerie as time ticks away at a swift pace, it doesn't stop or slow down for me. My ass sticks up in the air while I frantically search the bottom of my too-packed closet. All my suitcases were luckily packed yesterday with the exception of what I'm supposed to be wearing to the airport. All I need is my other damned shoe and I'll be on my way on this once-in-a-lifetime trip. I toss aside shoes left and right. _How many fucking pairs of black heels do I have?_

_Maybe it's time to invest in a shoe organizer. _

"Oh! There you are, you sneaky fucker!" The glossy charcoal high heel is found and two make a pair! I'm wearing a short, blue shirt-dress with a black ribbon bow over the waist and _finally_ my sky-high black heels. Those damned heels are coming off as soon as I get on the plane, though. "Beauty is pain," as the saying goes. I could never walk into an airport sloppy even though I'd love to just get on with some yoga pants and an over-sized shirt—especially on this trip. You never know who you might bump into. On the last trip I made to New York, I bumped into my ninth grade ex-boyfriend and his new… boyfriend. Awkward, but I looked nicely put together.

So, the new rule for a traveling single girl like me is: dress like you'll run into your ex or your next (boyfriend.) Believe me; it will change your entire experience.

I've been waiting for summer to arrive so I could visit Jasper and Alice in Italy, where they've lived for a year already. They are on orders from the United States Army, based out of Aviano Air Base for Jasper's three year PCS. Alice begged me to come and visit them and I couldn't miss the opportunity. It's just too good to pass up and I really missed Alice and Jasper, too. Besides, when will there be another chance to visit another country without having to pay for a hotel?

Alice and Jasper are renting the most charming little two-bedroom apartment from all the pictures I'd seen on Facebook. I am so excited to visit and see it come to life in person.

….

By the time I make it to the airport, first-class has already boarded the plane. I sit down waiting, frowning as I see I've been placed in the last group to be called for seating. I'll be waiting for awhile. My hands run nervously through my now wavy, air-dried hair, my leg bouncing in anticipation of what's to come. I've never been on a flight by myself and especially on one this long before. I'm a little on edge that I'll get cabin fever, but hopefully I'll just sleep the entire time.

This flight will take me from Seattle to Amsterdam and it's a nine-hour and fifty-minute flight. The airline say it's not considered a red-eye flight because you could technically sleep the entire time. But still, whew! I have never been able to sleep on a plane with a stranger next to me. Then, there are people who talk the entire time or keep their lights on overhead; hopefully, on this trip most people will sleep the whole way. Who wants to be up the entire flight? There would be a point when even your friends or family would run out of things to say in that length of time. Pillow and blanket will definitely get use on this flight. Once I arrive at my destination, I have a second flight from Amsterdam to Venice for another one-hour and fifty-minute flight. Alice is picking me up in Venice where we'll travel by car to her city.

When it's finally my turn to board, I get up with my rolling carry-on luggage in one hand and my Kindle and sweater in the other. I view the layout of the plane noticing it has two seats on either side of the plane and four seats in the middle. I walk in looking for my seat, 21J on the right side of the plane, behind the wing.

A young-looking man is already in his assigned aisle seat next to mine with his nose buried in a hardcover book. With my hands full, I stand there awkwardly waiting for him to feel my presence so I can put my things down on my seat.

He doesn't notice.

I start looking for an empty overhead bin, since I'm standing there looking like an idiot anyway. I'm at a complete stop trying to decide what to do with my bag but my hands are full. It causes a backup of people filing in behind me. I clear my throat to get his attention and he finally breaks his trance out of his book and looks up at me with gorgeous jade green eyes. I take in the man's face, _his incredible face_, a strong, defined jaw line and sensual lips. All of a sudden I can't remember what I'm doing there and I just stare at him with amorously inviting glances. My tongue licks my lips subconsciously, and I don't even realize I'm doing it until I feel the wetness lingering on my apparently hungry deserted lips.

_I want those lips all over mine._

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. Did you need help with your bag?" The man asks me, politely.

_Huh._

"Huh?" I manage to say out loud.

He looks at me with a curious expression on his face.

_Think through the question, then answer._ _Speak, Bella._

"Would you mind setting these down on my seat? And, if you wouldn't mind, would you also help lift my bag for me?"

He nods and I start passing my sweater and Kindle toward him and then reach into my bag to pull out my blanket. There's no way in hell I'm bringing out the dorky looking travel pillow with _that_ man next to me. I would have brought it out had my airplane neighbor been another girl or someone older.

_A creaky neck it shall be._

This man has got to be around my age, and he is either separated from his family or traveling alone.

_Have I hit the airplane passenger Lotto with this guy sitting next to me on this flight? _

He sets my things down on my seat then stands up. He brushes past me grabbing my bag, and I feel goose bumps form on my arm. _Shit, is he doing that to me or am I just cold?_ He starts searching the overhead bins and finds one, lifting my bag inside. I watch how his long, toned body moves and I catch a sneak peek of his abs when a bit of skin appears as he lifts the bag above his head. He returns with a smile and I smile back, making my way to my seat. The seats actually have leg room and as I settle in, I cross my own toned legs, showing off one of my best assets and the super high heels I'm sporting.

I lamely thank him for helping me.

_It wouldn't be proper to thank him with a passionate kiss would it? Damn. Didn't think so. _

It's going to be a long trip so I start thinking of how to get started with conversation, but he speaks first.

"Hi. Is your final stop Amsterdam? And are you going for business or pleasure? I'm Edward, by the way." He takes my hand and I shake it, his big hand engulfs my own little one_. _

_Oh. Big hands_.

"Hi, Edward. I'm going for pleasure, but I'm headed to Venice, Italy. I'm visiting my best friend and her husband just outside of Venice, who are stationed there. I'll be there for one month, until July. This will be my first time in Italy and Europe in general. I'm really excited."

_I'm going for pleasure. Oh God, let it be pleasure. Please let it be pleasure._

Our hands are still connected but not quite in a handshake anymore, they're just kind of sitting there. I wonder if that's my or his doing. His eyes are a wonderland and I get lost in them. I want to continue speaking so I have a reason to stare into them. I have in fact, lost my train of thought.

_Oh…where was I?_

"My name is Bella, nice to meet you. So, what's your story? Where are you headed and what for?

_Hands release. Connection lost. Bummer._

"I'm also on my way to Venice, but I'll be in Amsterdam for a day, meeting with a business partner, and I'll fly out the next morning. My family owns a couple of properties in Venice and I'm also taking care of some financial business matters for our company. We operate out of Seattle but we have ties in Europe. Once that's out of the way, I'll be there in Italy for the rest of the summer keeping up with the business operations and also keeping the properties maintained for my family."

He talks with his hands and a light in his eyes that is drawing me in closer like a vulture to its carrion.

"Wow. That is amazing. So, you work for a company that sends you off to beautiful places? How awesome! It must be nice!"

"Yeah, I'm definitely lucky. My parents were smart with their business ventures, though, and with my business degree, they were able to put me in charge of the International Operations, which so far are concentrated within Europe."

"Oh, I didn't realize that when you said your company… I mean I thought that you meant the company you worked for. If your family owns a company, shouldn't you be in first-class and not in economy with the rest of us?"

_Word vomit._

He chuckles. "It's not so bad over here."

My face feels hot as I blush profusely. I realize as soon as I said it that I sounded so idiotic.

"Besides, it was a last-minute trip. No more seats left in first-class. I guess I just have to endure it." He chuckles again. I notice the laugh lines around his eyes as his smile reaches his eyes and if I wasn't before, I am officially charmed by Edward.

_He would rock my socks, if I was wearing any._

Believe it or not I am turned on by his laugh. His sexy laugh. _Shit. I'm in trouble_. I laugh back. So, he's hot, has a sense of humor and seems to work for a successful company.

_Three points for Edward._

I want to know more about this ridiculously handsome man next to me, so I start making conversation. I wonder if I'm bothering him; there are some trips when I'd rather not speak with my airplane neighbor. This is going to be a long flight and at some point we will both probably be fast asleep.

I decide to take a chance, anyway. Talking with him just seems so effortless. I am not being fake or overly flirty or shy, it's just… easy.

"You seemed to be really into your book earlier. What are you reading?"

He smiles with an unfair weakening-of-my-knees type of smile as his eyes light up. "One of my favorites called, _Ticket to Ride _by Dennis Potter. I haven't read this book in awhile, but I decided to tackle it again, since it's going to be a long trip till we get to Amsterdam."

I smile back; I can tell he liked my question on what he was reading and is clearly passionate about it. I also smile because I'm rereading a favorite book, too. I have never heard of his book before, though, so I was just about to ask him what it's about, when he keeps the conversation alive by asking me another question.

"You have one of those electronic book readers. Are they any good?"

"Oh yeah... I love it. I've got a pretty good book collection in this thing; my goal is to reread my favorite book, _East of Eden_ on the way over. That is, as much as I can before I fall asleep."

I smile when he looks at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know how I feel about those things. I'm a want-to-physically-touch-something type of guy."

_Gulp. What were we talking about again? Oh right… physically holding _books_._

"Ah, well it works for me; I'm a want-every-new-type-of-gadget type of girl. I actually prefer classic literature. Second place on my favorites has got to be the novel, _On the Road_, oh, and _Wuthering Heights_."

"I've read all of those. They are great but I figured you to be more of a 'mainstream book' kind of woman."

What the hell does that even mean? How does a mainstream book reader look? I don't get it. I don't have a chance to ask. A flight attendant comes up to us and looks for seat-belts.

I'm enjoying getting to know him so far, at least I know he enjoys reading. The flight attendants get everything set for takeoff and we get settled as they explain the safety precautions and the movies that will be played and the refreshments offered. I keep sneaking glances at him, just wanting to keep his image etched into my brain. Why do beautiful people have that kind of power? It's almost like I'm under some man-spell. The plane gets really quiet as the attendants explain the details of the flight, so no one is really speaking around us and we follow the lead of the rest of the passengers.

I turn toward the window as we take off. I always love seeing the way it looks on the way up. We ascend into the sky and I look at it as we fly into the clouds and see how everything turns smaller outside. The sun is setting, creating a beautiful pink and orange skyline that we are now flying in the midst of. I see through the reflection of the window that Edward takes a good long glance at my legs before taking a glance himself out of the window.

"Beautiful," we both say at the same time then turn to each other and laugh. I say it because it is a double meaning for me. The sky looks beautiful and so does the man's reflection in the window. I pretend his words also have double meaning, because it just makes things more interesting.

_Score one for Bella? _

After that last word, it gets quiet between us. We both put our attention back to our books and get lost in the words and the characters worlds. I feel a little nervous as I'm reading because he is so utterly good looking and distracting to be in such tight quarters near me. I have been reading the same damned paragraph for about thirty minutes. I get frustrated and decide to get under my blanket and try and sleep. I'm not sixteen anymore, I shouldn't be nervous in the presence of a good-looking guy; I need to act my age. My seat-belt is unbuckled as my legs uncross and I see and feel Edward shift himself as I bend down to put down my Kindle away and pick up the blanket that I had placed under the seat. I kick off my heels, trying to get myself comfortable.

"Mmmm." A small moan escapes from Edward, as he coughs. I freeze as I hear it and slowly bring my eyes back up to meet his, my hands gripping the blanket closely to my chest.

His eyes dart away then he asks, "Are you cold?"

_What the hell. Did I imagine it or is he trying to cover up a moan?_

"I can't really concentrate on my book so I'm gonna take a nap," I say honestly.

"Yeah, me either. I always bring a book with me, but the only time I am really into a book is before takeoff and waiting to board."

I place the blanket over my legs as I lean the seat back. He unbuckles his seat-belt and does the same with his seat. It almost seems like he is aware of my movements and matches mine.

"So, Edward, you live and work in Seattle?"

"Yeah, I've lived there my whole life, with the exception of college when I got my business degree from Boston University."

"I hope you don't mind my saying this, but you look pretty young to have completed your degree and be in charge of international operations for a company."

He chuckles. "I'm twenty-six; how old are you? Are you still in school?"

"No, I'm done with my undergraduate education. I'm twenty-three. I'm a third-grade teacher and I work at a private elementary school. I do plan on going back for a master's degree, but as of now I'm content with my job and career opportunities."

"Really? My daughter goes to a private elementary school. She's four years old. She's in pre-k."

"Which school does she attend?"

"It's called Bertschi School."

_He's married and his daughter goes to the place where I work. Why are the good ones always taken? There goes that fantasy._

Why have I never seen him there before? I sure as hell would never forget his godly face_. _

"Oh wow. I literally just got hired there at the beginning of the school year. It is a beautiful school."

"What a small world. Yeah, her mother and I had been waiting until she was eligible to be put into pre-k, and we just got in this year. Do you have kids?"

"Oh... No, not yet. I'd love to have kids, but first I have to find a man."

_That sounded so incredibly wrong on multiple levels._

I shake my head, getting flustered. "I mean… see the thing is… what I meant to say is, I'm single and I don't want to have kids until I'm married."

He looks amused at my complete lack of brain-to-mouth filter.

"Got it. You'll love it. It's fun being a dad, but I'm not married to her mother. Emma was unplanned, but of course, we have no regrets. I dated her mother in high school. It didn't work out when I left for college. When I got back to Seattle, we rekindled our relationship. She got pregnant, and even though we tried to make it work for our daughter, we just couldn't. We were different people, we soon found we weren't as compatible as we thought we once were." His face gets red all of a sudden. "Oh gosh, I'm talking too much about my life story, I'm disturbing you from your nap."

I smile at him. "No, of course not, finding out about a person is much better than sleeping. I _want_ to know your story."

My smile seems to relax him.

"Cool. I'd like to know more about you, too. Why are you traveling alone if it's for pleasure?"

_There's that word again, _pleasure_._

"My best friend and her husband are stationed there. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to visit Italy for the first and perhaps only time in my life without having to worry about also paying for hotel costs."

"Nice… you know I'm very familiar with Venice and Italy as a whole. I could show you some of the highlights."

"That's a very intriguing offer, Edward."

"Awesome. I would love to show you around... So, did you go to high school in Seattle?"

"No, I lived in Washington but in a very small town called Forks."

"How do you like Seattle compared with Forks?'

"It's great. I lived in Phoenix when I was younger but I didn't get to experience all the big-city life like I can now. It's been fun. I've explored a lot of what the city has offered since graduating from high school and there is always something to do."

"Yep. I grew up in Seattle and definitely consider it my hometown. Even though we have properties in places like New York and California and Italy, it will always be my answer to the question of where I'm from. It's just a unique city and it's just home."

I nod my head in agreement. Now that I know he lives there, Seattle has become my favorite place, too. There's some silence between us as I hear people chatting nearby, several overhead lights go off. I play with the corner of my blanket looking for something to do.

"This is going to seem very forward, and I hope you are not uncomfortable with what I'm about to say..."

My heart sinks as I get nervous before he proceeds and I nod for him to continue.

"I think you are a gorgeous woman, you are interesting and you have fantastic taste in books. I'd like to know if maybe you'd like to exchange numbers so we can talk more, you know… outside of our airplane encounter."

My eyes get big, not expecting any of what he just said and I'm stunned into silence. I look into Edward's too-beautiful-it-hurts face and see him start to second guess my silence. He looks down at his hands.

"Thank you for the compliment. I would love to exchange numbers," I say simply with a grin on my face that came out strong and confident.

I don't know how the hell my words came out so confident; I'm anything but that at the moment. My red heart is currently doing somersaults in my body and I'm pretty sure my skin looks even paler white than it already is. He looks up with a smile that makes me melt—again. If I was in Vegas, the red light on the slot machine would be flashing as I see the number of credits I'd won multiply as others stand around gawking at me in envy. Edward just said I was beautiful and interesting. Wow. What a way to start off my trip. What should I say back? You too! You are my fuck-hot dream guy, you wanna get hitched and have our honeymoon on your houseboat?

He pulls out his phone adding my number in and I do the same with mine.

I finally spit out, "I'm not gonna lie… I thought you were married as soon as you said you had a daughter… and I was… disappointed. Not about your daughter, just the fact that you were married. Even after I found out that you weren't together, I would have assumed you'd be in some sort of relationship. I mean just look at you." I motion with my hand over him.

I get embarrassed again. I wonder how many different shades of red my skin has turned since meeting this man. _Way to play it cool, Bella._

He smirks back at me and I like it. I like it a lot. _Cocky bastard._

I recover my train of thought before continuing, "But if you hadn't asked for my number before we went our separate ways, I would have asked you myself. I would have waited until we were leaving so if I was rejected, I could play it off…"

"Cool. Well, I'm glad that we have settled that."

"Settled what?"

"That we both find each other attractive, because I kind of want to do something."

"Oh yeah?" I say as arch my eyebrow, a shy smile automatically forming on my lips.

He takes my hand and brings it up to his lips and places a friendly kiss on the knuckles of my hand. He releases it and I feel like I'm under water, not at all at the surface of my actual life.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

"Uh-huh, same here," is all I can manage to utter.

It's a friendly kiss, nothing even passionate or sexual about it, and I feel every fiber of my being wanting or even needing this man. If I were more confident and there wasn't a plane full of people nearby, I'd grab his face and force my lips to his. If he can do all of that with a kiss on my knuckles, what can he do with a kiss to my lips? What would a grab to my thigh or waist do? Would I get a screaming orgasm at a touch of something other than my own hand? Well, fuck me. I'm intrigued and entranced by everything that I know of him so far.

We continue having small talk, talking about our pets and the weather and families. Eventually, lights around us start turning off, people start to get tired. My own eyes are losing the battle of being awake, and no matter how much I'd love to just talk to this gorgeous man until we arrive, I lose. My blanket stays draped over my legs, I feel warmth and I let myself fall asleep as the conversation slows.

xxx

A creak in my neck wakes me up in the silent darkness; the blanket is now pulled up to my neck. I don't remember bringing it up.

_Oh shit. It was all a dream. _

But, it's not.

Edward's eyes are closed and a slight snore comes from his mouth. Even in sleep and in darkness, he is the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. It must be late, probably several hours since I drifted off because I hear no one talking and the movie is no longer playing. As I look over at my row, I see no one awake. The creak in my neck is painful and I flinch from moving. This is the result of sleeping in a cramped plane seat; my head was turned to the left for who knows how many hours. I like that my body subconsciously had me leaning toward Edward even when I was out cold. I pull myself forward rubbing my neck; I need to get up and stretch. Edward's long legs are stretched out; he must be really uncomfortable in his seat but he is sleeping soundly. Apparently, he didn't pack a blanket or request a blanket, poor guy. I wonder if I can make my way out without disturbing him. I sit there planning how to get around him.

I finally decide to just go for it, lightly dropping the blanket from my body and scanning the rest of the plane. I look forward and back and it appears everyone in my sight is sleeping. I move myself gently starting to stand.

"Hi." A sleepy Edward greets me.

"Hi. I'm sorry I woke you. I just need to get up to stretch."

He moves his legs so I can squeeze through and I head to the back of the plane, barefoot. I move my head in a circular motion, my hands rubbing my neck and shoulders; I walk slowly and stretch my body. I go into the bathroom, not bothering to lock it, I just want to check my reflection to make sure I don't look too terrible and use the extra time to just stand without being in someone's personal space. I head out of the bathroom, when I see Edward standing outside the door. He doesn't say anything, but he wears a shy smile on his face as he backs me up into the restroom. The door closes and it is locked.

His eyes look sleepy but intense as he slowly leans into me. A hand is draped around my waist in the tight quarters; it sits there as his eyes dart from where his hand is placed and the other comes to my chin where my gaze is directed towards his eyes. The goose bumps from earlier reappear as I feel them travel the length of my body like a charge of electricity. He holds steady there like he is trying to gain confidence to do more.

My arm goes up to reach the back of his head and I grab a hold of his glorious, messy bronze-colored hair. I make the first move, pulling his head closer to mine as I pull on his bottom lip slowly, my lips moving across his and he lets me take control. His mouth opens and our tongues match each other's intensity as they tangle together, dancing. We play in each other's mouths exploring, delighting in each other's senses. I smell the strawberry scent of my shampoo mix with the cologne or masculine soap scent of Edward. It is heaven; it is bliss. He grabs me and lifts me onto the sink as my legs go immediately around him to keep me steady. The wetness in between my legs is willing and able for him, embarrassingly ready. We let out throaty but stifled moans in each other's mouths. I grab for his shirt letting my hands find home on his chest and back. I lightly allow my fingernails to scratch and pull with him. He grabs for my breasts and I feel my nipples perk up, hard at the touch. He pulls back the top of my dress and licks my right breast in circles before taking the nipple in and sucking it; he moves on by licking down the space in between my breasts. I grab his back and lick his neck before lightly sucking it, my hands still tangled in his hair.

"Let me make you feel good, too," I say.

But he ignores my request. He moves on to the left breast once again playing with the other in one hand and licking and sucking my left nipple. All I feel is pleasure and want. I feel his hard cock pressing against me taunting me from his jeans as I feel the pressure. We continue touching and kissing, feeling each other's bodies, but there are no clothes removed. No matter the intensity of the feeling I'm having, I push against his chest. I don't want to join the mile-high club in a disgusting cramped bathroom.

"Let's go back to our seats. I don't want to do this here. I'll take care of it for you over there."

We get ourselves back together, our clothes wrinkled and mangled. My leg is shaking as he lowers me and I kiss him urgently again, telling him to wait a few seconds.

I head back to my seat, my lips swollen from the intensity of the kisses. I feel my lips and smile; it was so intense and sexy and just plain right. My head is in a cloud of ecstasy. He comes back and sits down. I give him a flirty smile and grab his hands pulling the blanket over us.

I whisper softly into his ear. "Close your eyes, I'm going to make you cum. Give me access." I pull the zipper of his jeans and he does the rest.

He shuffles under the cover of the blanket and pulls his jeans and boxers partially down to allow me to work. His eyes dart to mine and I lean over to him and say, "Close your eyes. Trust me." He does as I say with a smile appearing.

I run my hands over his thighs and feel the hardness and length of his probably painfully hard cock. The size and girth surprises me. I figured he'd be packing, but I was underestimating. Much better than just average. I am an explorer finding her treasure as I familiarize myself with it. I tease him with my hands sweeping over it, stroking it gently. It is the main event. First, I run my nails along his testicles and gently feel and tap them. My middle finger and forefinger then go around the top of his scrotum tugging gently away from his body. He whispers my name and I know he wants it bad as his breath hitches. I play around getting him prepared for what is still yet to come.

My hands move to the main event and I start with a slow and light touch, going the full length of his cock, turning myself on in the process. I bite my lip.

"fuck." I say softly.

It doesn't feel like a chore, I want to please him. I put a firm grip around his cock and alternate between rolling it in between my palms and stroking it from the base to the tip. His eyes remain closed as I feel him trying to contain the moans that are building up. I find what he likes and keep it constant and consistent, following the lead of his hitching breath and his soft moans.

I build up the pressure with each approving moan as I move closer to him and ask him, "Do you wanna cum for me, Edward?"

That sets him off as I feel him build up and I disappear in between his legs under the blanket to catch what I wanted. My mouth goes around his cock as I suck him hard and clean, feeling his seed spill. I feel him wiggle with relief and ecstasy.

Yeah, I fucking swallowed, and I liked it.

"Shit, that was fucking hot. Now it's your turn, Bella."

_Oh. Okay. I get a turn._

Edward whispers into my ear and gently bites my earlobe.

"Your turn to close your eyes, baby."

He kisses me quietly but hard and deeply. His hand reaches in between my legs feeling my panties and the wetness that is there because of him. He adds pressure in the form of his fist as I softly moan. He pushes my panties so the small piece of lace fabric is pushed out of the way. With one hand at my sweet spot, the other goes to my mouth as he slips two fingers inside and I gladly suck them. He pulls them out then kisses me on the mouth, urgently. I pull my panties down half-way and I gasp, almost panting with desire and want. He reaches down and pulls my panties off completely, tossing them down onto my seat. He pushes my legs apart. His eyes meet mine and we seem to connect by sight alone. He pumps a finger in and out of me then adds a second finger. My legs stretch apart even further to give him free access with my panty obstacle out of the way.

The pace starts slow then builds to a fast back and forth motion. He rubs my clit in a circular motion and I can't help the steady moans as I fight to keep myself quiet. My g-spot is found and it's on fire. It is exciting and stimulating to be in a public area doing this, sharing this high above the clouds. I see why people get such a high doing this. There really is nothing like it. The mixture of movements and pressure and my pushing against the fingers gets me ready. I pull his head toward mine with both of my hands as my body rocks with absolute pleasure. I orgasm and silently moan into his mouth as our lips collide, keeping my moans at bay. His fingers exit me and I whimper at the loss and the sensitive nature of my sex spot. We both lean back as we catch our breaths then eventually put the lower parts of our clothing back on.

He grabs my hand and wraps it around his own, placing it next to his rapidly beating heart. I feel the beating of my own heart and his beat at similar rates as we just lay there with our hands connected until the beating has returned to a normal rate. There are no more words as we drift off into a sleepy, yet connected rest.

xxx

The pilot comes over the speakers, making his announcement and I stir from my sleep.

"Folks, we have begun our descent to Amsterdam Airport Schiphol, where the current weather is partly cloudy 20°C / 68°F. We will be at the gate in about twenty minutes. We'd like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival, and we want to thank you for flying with us today."

The arm rest between the seats is still up and it appears I slept with my head resting against Edward. The blanket is still draped around us in our own little bubble of warmth. My eyes open and I see a mess of bronze-colored hair mixed with my own long, brown hair and a peaceful Edward with his eyes still shut. His hand is on my thigh. I stretch my leg and his hand grips my thigh sending sparks shooting throughout my body. He still doesn't wake. I continue to look at him, how absolutely breathtaking and innocent looking he is while asleep.

I can't believe what happened during our flight. What will happen to us once we part ways? Does he do this with other women? What if this is the last I ever see of him? Should we have had sex in the bathroom so I could feel how he felt with him inside me?

_I'd really like to kiss him again; I really would like to see him in all his naked glory. _

I've never done anything like this before; I'm not the one-night stand type. With the little time I've known Edward I've acted like a take-charge kind of gal. This part of me wasn't known until I met Edward and I like it. A better version of me has formed, because of this one encounter. There is something about him that is making me truly appreciate the saying, "Carpe Diem" and I want to thank him for it.

I move forward as I start hearing the chatter of the people in the plane rising. I rub Edward's hand on my thigh to gently wake him so I can move and get ready to bring my seat back upright.

I take in the scenery from the sky and it looks so nice, trees and buildings start becoming clear. I'll need to remember to come back to actually experience what Amsterdam and the Netherlands have to offer. It all looks lovely from here.

When I feel him staring at me, I turn back around to greet him.

"Hello there. We'll be landing shortly," I say softly to him, a bit of worry appearing on my face.

He sits up running his hands through his hair and then leans back over to me. He cups my chin with his hands looking into my eyes; I start melting again at his gorgeousness, when he leans over and kisses me.

When he pulls back he tells me, "Good morning?"

I laugh. "Um… yeah, I don't remember what time it was supposed to be when we arrived."

"Actually, I think it now is the next day, and will be about 2:00 p.m., Amsterdam time."

"Yes, that's it."

The plane nears the ground and we feel the slight bump when the plane lands on the runway and begins to slow.

There is an awkward silence as we both are probably considering our actions of a few hours ago.

I'm nervous now that he's awake, scared that I will be rejected. Maybe he's putting on a front because he was forced to spend the night with me. If this had been a one-night stand would he have snuck out and left me to awaken in an empty bed? My mind runs rampant with thoughts of rejection; the confidence I'd experienced earlier has now been crushed. I wonder if this was all some master plan to get me interested in him enough to fool around in the bathroom and seats of an airplane.

I let out a sigh that I didn't realize would be as loud as it actually sounded. I sit there with my head full of paranoid what ifs. The plane moves slowly to line up to the aerobridge, and still there has been no further conversation between us. He breaks the silence first.

"Bella, I'm sorry… I have to ask. Do you think it was a mistake hooking up?"

I look at my hands, quite ashamed at all the scenarios that were running through my head. He can't read my mind; I should just play it off to tiredness.

"No. I just… I mean I think it may have meant more for me." The words are truthful.

_What the hell is it with words just free falling out of my mouth before I even think things completely through!_

My eyes close. I'm so embarrassed I said that. If I wasn't already just a one-night hook-up, getting too serious will chase this guy out of my life so fast, my head might spin.

"Listen, Bella. I don't regret what we did. I like you—a lot, and I would love to explore getting to know you better, if you would allow me to. We may have done this backwards, but I really don't know how to explain the great attraction I have to you. I want to know you."

People start rising from their seats and gathering their belongings as we're being let off.

I'm utterly speechless. He seems sincere and I want to believe him.

"I want to know you, too."

"Let's try this again. Hello. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. What is yours, Miss?" He smiles up to his eyes and takes my hand in his in a shake.

People are pushing past us with their belongings and filing out as we remain sitting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Isabella Marie Swan."

"Ms. Swan, now that we've exchanged phone numbers, I would really like to hear from you once you arrive in Italy My original offer is still valid. I would love to show you around once I'm done with business matters."

"Okay." I truthfully don't know if I will, I don't know if I can be bold enough to make another first move.

He helps me up from my seat and gets my bag from the overhead compartment waiting for me to pack my items back into my carry-on. We walk side by side once we are out of the plane.

"When does your flight leave and what airline will you be going on?" he asks me.

"KLM. It departs in fifty minutes."

"Oh. We better get you to your gate soon; they may already be boarding. I'm very familiar with this airport; let's see where you have to go."

When he shows me to my gate, I pull out my phone saying I need to text Alice to let her know I've arrived. Once that is done, I see that they are once again calling the first-class seats to begin boarding. I'm in the first group on this flight to be seated after they call first class. He looks down at me as they announce the next group of passengers to board. I hadn't realized how tall he looks next to me, even with my heels on. We were in seated positions almost the entire time we'd known each other. He looks strong and impossibly beautiful. I don't really have any business trying to be with this man.

"This is my boarding group," I say softly. I feel like I don't want to leave him even though I've got so much to look forward to in Italy.

"Okay."

We look at each other, both of us silent and unmoving. What is the goodbye procedure for someone you just met who you've also just spent almost ten hours with, which also happens to be someone you kind of joined the mile-high club with?

"Hey, so you never told me why you thought I was a mainstream book-type of girl?"

He looks at me; his eyes seem to go straight to my now faster-beating heart. He comes to my ear and whispers, "Because you are too young and pretty to be that into classic literature. Those are the types of books reserved for required school readings not 'just for fun' reading. But that's why I like you so much; you are the opposite of what I thought you'd be."

He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear and brings me to his body in a hug, and I gladly accept it as he leans down and gives me the softest, most gentle kiss on the lips.

We don't say goodbye; it is left at that. We release our arms from each other and with a last look at his face, I move my way toward the aerobridge and walk through. I can't look back because what if this is the last time I ever see him? I can't think about that now. I wonder if he looked back at me, as I left. Maybe I'll never know.

...

When I get to my assigned seat, my travel partner for this flight is not there yet. An older man with salt and pepper hair assists me with lifting my bag into the overhead bin. I sit down and stare out of my assigned window seat, waiting for the plane to be filled with noisy passengers. This flight is much shorter but it will probably feel much longer to my now saddened blue-colored heart. A youngish woman sits next to me, she smiles politely and sits down next to me, putting ear buds in her ears and turning on her iPod.

xxx

I walk out of the plane; it is good to finally be on the ground. I'm exhausted from the traveling; I think it's somewhere around five p.m. now. I walk to the baggage claim area and wait while bags travel down the belt.

"Bella!"

I turn around to see Alice running to me. Jasper follows closely behind her.

Alice gets to me, tightly wrapping herself around me in a gigantic hug.

"It is so great to see you, Alice! And you too, Jasper!"

He grabs me and lifts me off the ground in a hug.

"This is going to be so fun… I love that outfit, Bella, and your heels!"

I laugh at her enthusiasm, but I'm tired and all I really want to do is have her point me to a bed so I can sleep and try to get used to the time difference. Maybe I'll have that same dream again, only with a real-life person starring in it, perhaps Edward.

I turn on my phone and get a beep for two new text messages. They were sent almost exactly at the time I was scheduled to leave Amsterdam.

Text 1 of 2:

_Bella-_

_Hope you have a great flight. Rest up tonight. I'll call you tomorrow so we can talk more about my showing you around._

_Edward_

Text 2 of 2:

_B-_

_Don't think you can get out of my giving you the tour. I've got an authentic Italy houseboat I'd like to show you._

–_E_

_..._

Edward is truly ineffable.

I look down at the messages feeling giddy and excited. I sense my heart turning a rainbow of emotions. It is happy, euphoric and enchanted by the unknown mysteries of a possible real life, Mr. Dream Man. But maybe that's just my heart?

…To be continued?

...

A/N: Thank you to the wonderful beta of my story, you are awesome. She will be named once the story is published under my own name.

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! I would love to hear what you thought in the comments. _

Link to the houseboat that may or may not be owned by Edward: http:/www(dot)perrylakes(dot)com/modern-houseboat-will-make-you-fall-in-love-with-water


End file.
